The present invention relates to a lever, particularly for sports shoes.
Various kinds of lever for sports shoes are currently known, which include a lever constituted by a lever arm that is free, that is to say it is not articulated to a base, and engages, at one end, an abutment which is the only part associated with the first flap to be secured.
A toothed strap is also freely pivoted at the lever arm and selectively interacts in a ratchet-like manner with a tooth of a pawl that is in turn rigidly coupled to the second flap to be joined.
A drawback of conventional levers is that since the lever arm is free, any extraction of the strap from the pawl entails the loss of said strap and the consequent impossibility of fastening the shoe again.
As a partial solution to this drawback, it is known to provide, for the toothed surface, a larger last tooth so as to interfere with the tooth of the pawl which, even if activated, continues to interfere with the last tooth of the strap.
However, this solution has drawbacks: it has in fact been observed that an improper pressure applied at the pawl may cause the pawl to be passed by the larger last tooth of the strap, and this causes the extraction of the strap and thus its possible loss.